In modern society, a liquid crystal display has become an important component necessary for electronic devices like mobile phones, computers, and related mechanical apparatus. The liquid crystal display can convey people certain information through displaying content, so that people can get the information timely.
As shown in FIG. 1, a current liquid crystal display 100 mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel 20, a double sided tape 30, and a backlight unit 50 adhered to the liquid crystal panel 20 through the double sided tape 30. The backlight unit 50 comprises a back plate 501, a frame 503 and a set of optical films 502. One of the surfaces of the double sided tape 30 is connected to the liquid crystal panel 20, while the other is connected to the frame 503 and the set of optical films 502.
When the liquid crystal display 100 is undergoing a maintenance, two external forces F1 and F2 are required to be applied on the liquid crystal panel 20 and the backlight unit 50 respectively from one side of the liquid crystal display 100, so as to separate the liquid crystal panel 20 and backlight unit 50 from each other gradually. While the liquid crystal panel 20 is separated from the backlight unit 50, the double sided tape 30 is most likely to be left on the liquid crystal panel 20, so that the double sided tape 30 would be disengaged from the set of optical films 502. However, the double sided tape 30 disengaged from the set of optical films 502 can destroy the position relationship among the films within the set of optical films 502, damaging the set of optical films 502, and causing the reassembled liquid crystal display unable to work normally.